


solo

by angstyauthor (wedontwritelemons)



Series: Janis & Damian fics [8]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, it's a sad one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontwritelemons/pseuds/angstyauthor
Summary: They were attached at the hipYou never saw one without the other.Before this at least.
Relationships: Damian Hubbard & Janis Sarkisian
Series: Janis & Damian fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779616
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	solo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WiseGirlEverdeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseGirlEverdeen/gifts).



> wisegirleverdeen made me do it  
> I can't turn down a challenge  
> it's not t h a t sad dw

It's been a week since Damian went to school.

Damian didn't ever want to go to school again.

But his mom said he had to finish at least this year in Northshore.

Only two more months.

It felt wrong, walking through the halls alone.

Passing her locker-

-it was filled with notes and flowers.

She wouldn't have wanted that.

Nobody who left a note knew her personally. Nobody who left a note even cared before.

They care now, of course.

Everyone always cares when it's too late.

When somebody goes from an attention grabber to a tragedy.

Damian watched as another student placed a flower at the foot of her locker.

Five years ago space dyke scrawled on her locker.

The same people who tormented her now left notes saying how much they loved her.

Damian laughed bitterly, walking away.

People gave him looks as they passed in the halls.

You never saw him without her.

They were attached at the hip.

Now he waked solo.

There was an assembly today.

Damian wanted to skip it.

It was in her ' _ honor _ '. They were just gonna tell other kids not to follow in her footsteps.

There was no honor.

He sat in one of the auditorium chairs anyway.

There was a public speaker. The school hired her to talk about mental health and bullying. Funny, they only care once their reputation is tainted with misfortune. 

"Who here has been bullied?"

Damian watched as hands rose around him, including his own.

"What makes you feel better? What helps?"

Various voices rose around the room.

"My dog!"

"Food!"

"My family!"

The speaker nodded. "Knowing all this and how it helps  _ you _ , what could you all have done as a community to help her?"

"Maybe given her a friend so she didn't feel alone?" A voice called from somewhere behind Damian.

It felt like a punch to the gut.

Several faces turned to look at him as if to say  _ you weren't enough _ .

The speaker nodded. "Sometimes all it takes is one friend to help change a life."

Damian felt suffocated.

There were pitty looks from teachers, judging looks from his peers, and the dull gaze of the photo of  _ her _ on stage. 

It was too much.

He slipped into the aisle, shoving his bag over his shoulder and stepping into the hall.

The auditorium door clicked shut, the speaker's voice now gone.

_ Sometimes all it takes is one friend to help change a life _ . 

Tears burned at Damian's eyes.

Did he not do enough?

He thought she was getting better.

Was he that easy to fool?

Damian didn't know where to go.

Every safe place in the school reminded him of her. 

All the places they'd go together.

He passed the art hall.

All her works hung around as a tribute. Damian stopped at a painting of the two of them from freshman year. They were both grinning, happy, and genuine.

He didn't feel that way now.

Damian sunk down on the stairs, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes.

The last time they talked-

She sounded so happy over the phone.

She didn't say anything odd or make any off-hand comments.

He wasn't paying enough attention.

He should have helped.

Look what happened.

"Damian?" A soft voice called out.

He looked up to see Cady crouch next to him.

"You left the assembly." She said bluntly, her voice still quiet.

"I couldn't- I couldn't be in there. After they talked about her needed a friend- like I wasn't even there-"

Cady pulled him into a side hug, Damian's head falling on her shoulder.

"You were such a good friend. Never doubt that."

"But then why isn't she here?"

Cady sighed. "We don't know. We won't even know."

"She didn't even leave a note." Damian chocked out. "I just want to know what I did wrong."

Cady hugged him tighter. "Sometimes there's nothing you can do to stop it. Just be glad you were such a bright light in her life for so long. You were always there for her when she needed you. She loved you and we both know that."

Damian didn't respond. Cady didn't force him too.

"Please don't blame yourself," She said softly. "You know she wouldn't want you too."

"I don't know what I'm gonna do," Damian mumbled. "I need her just as much as she needed me. I cant- I-" Another tear slipped down his face, falling onto Cady's shoulder. 

"Let's get you home, okay?" Cady said gently, pulling Damian up with her as she stood.

Damian didn't respond verbally, he just nodded pitifully.

They passed her locker again. The flowers from people who pretended to care still there. Her picture taped onto her locker with 'rip' written at the bottom.

Cady ushered them past it quickly, heading to the front office.

The ladies who worked font desk  _ knew  _ Damian was friends with her.

They weren't strangers to being sent to the office after getting into fights in the hallways, typically self-defense after Shane Omen approached them.

The ladies didn't oppose sending Damian home and Cady sat and waited with him fro his mother to come to pick him up.

Damian checked the time on his phone. He made it through a half-hour of the school day.

Longer then he thought he could go without her.

She was his phone background and he stared numbly at the glowing photo of her smiling, covered in paint with a pencil tucked neatly behind her hair. 

A smile Damian will never see again.

Only in photos.

The girl who was supposed to be the godmother of his future kids. 

Best man at his wedding.

She always said shes get front row seats to his first Broadway show.

But now she's gone.

Cady was right, they'd never know why.

Nobody could know for sure what was going on in her head.

But one this was for sure.

Janis was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna write something worse next time
> 
> that's a threat


End file.
